


Holding you close

by Missmadhatter96



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, GrimmIchi - Freeform, M/M, OOC-ness, cause ya know ichigo, happy grimmichi day, it’s just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: “Just for a moment, all his worries fell away, being held by the one person he had been looking endlessly for, finally in his arms. Ichigo was happy. Happier than he had been in a long time.“





	Holding you close

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy Grimmichi day! Though I’m kinda late buts it’s still 6/15 for me lol this is my first fic I’d bleach I’m actually posting, please excuse spelling errors and bad grammar...I’ve written this on my phone XD hope you enjoy!

Counting the days like some teenaged girl was not something Ichigo does (But he did). Almost two years went by without any news on the arrancar was eating him inside. Ichigo wouldn’t admit it, he secretly loved Grimmjow. His last memory of him was Nnoitra almost cutting him in half, he had never been so terrified.

Four years now and he knew something must be wrong. He knew Grimmjow would of dropped by as soon as he could. Ichigo promised to fight him, he got his powers back, he could do that now. But, even going to Hueco Mundo he never felt Grimmjow’s reiatsu anywhere. Why?

~

“King you need to face it. Maybe big blue just wasn’t as strong as we thought.” Shiro grumbled, hours and hours scouring Hueco Mundo in his hollow form was wearing on Ichigo, he knows being hollowfied so long was a risk since he was still living. It was his fastest form besides Bankai, he was going to find Grimmjow no matter what.

Ichigo shook his head. No, he wasn’t giving up. He had to be somewhere.

His running around brought him to Las Noches once again. Nel was sitting on the steps to the entrance, humming a soft tune to herself. She jumped to her feet when Ichigo was close enough. 

“Itsygo!” Nel ran down the steps, almost tripping but stayed up right. She threw her arms around his neck pulling him into a bone crushing hug. She loved it when he visited.

He wasn’t sure if his lungs were in tact once she let go, his pale cheeks a bright crimson as he stepped back, gulping in the thick reisei air. “Good to see you too, Nel. Have you seen-“

A pulse of very familiar reiatsu cut his question short. He couldn’t believe it. He spent so long trying to search for him and there he was. At the top of the stairs. In a black jumpsuit, belts at his waist with boots and that stupid jacket. “Yo, Kurosaki.” Grimmjow grinned a toothy grin.

Ichigo could just stare. All this time, and Grimmjow was the one that found him first. He was gonna kick his ass. Ichigo huffed and angrily stomped up the white stone stairs, “You know how fucking long I’ve been searching for your sorry ass?! Three fucking years!” He held up three clawed fingers, “I’ve been searching everyday for hours and hours and here you are, just standing there like a smug bastard! I’ve been worried-“ Ichigo closed his mouth with an audible click of his teeth. Standing on stairs to a fucking castle that housed a madman, ranting to Grimmjow like a fucking worried mother. He didn’t own him, Grimmjow could do whatever he wanted, he was so much older than Ichigo, why was he worrying in the first place?

Grimmjow just raised a brow through half his rant, he definitely wasn’t trying not to laugh. Big bad Kurosaki, fully hollowfied (which he’d have to ask about later) scolding him like a child that ran from his mothers sight. He couldn’t help it. Grimmjow barked out a laugh and grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders and hugged him. 

To say Ichigo was surprised was an understatement. Grimmjow didn’t do hugs. Or maybe he did? His hands resting on Ichigo’s back were warm, comforting, despite it being always freezing in the hollow world.

After a moment of shock, Ichigo fell out of his hollow form, cold biting at his skin; but the warmth of Grimmjow holding him pushed it away. They stayed holding each other for several minutes, Ichigo resting his head on Grimmjows shoulder and Grimmjow running his hands soothingly along Ichigos back. Just for a moment, all his worries fell away, being held by the one person he had been looking endlessly for, finally in his arms. Ichigo was happy. Happier than he had been in a long time.

They found themselves in Grimmjows room, laying down on his futon. Just holding each other. Afraid if either let go they’d disappear.

Ichigo looked up into azure eyes, “I’ve missed you.” 

“Missed you too, Strawberry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
